


You're an effort in translation by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Minimal volleyball, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slight Misunderstandings, The boys are awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of You're an effort in translation by Yuu_chiSummary: Living with Hinata is a better idea in theory than in practice.





	You're an effort in translation by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're an effort in translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857679) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



****

**Title** : You're an effort in translation  
**Author** : Yuu_chi  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** :Reena_Jenkins  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
**Character** : Hinata/Kageyama  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : Living with Hinata is a better idea in theory than in practice.  
Or; Kageyama is stupidly in love and Hinata is "accidentally" irresistible  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2857679?view_adult=true)  
**Length** : 26:17  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/you%27re%20an%20effort%20in%20translation%20by%20Yuu_chi.mp3)


End file.
